


Frosty Love

by the_only_education_worth_having



Category: Actor RPF, Artists RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cold, Cuddling, Declarations Of Love, Drunken Flirting, Employee/Employer, F/M, Fluff, Friendship / Flirting / Thinking of You Fest, Kisses, Love, Other, Snow, admittance of feelings, admitting love [kinda], friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Things between Roger and Reader have been frosty the past few weeks but a bit of bad weather helps things warm up.





	Frosty Love

Working for Queen wasn’t Y/N’s dream job. She didn’t even know how exactly she ended up in the job but she sure as hell knew why she stayed. She thought everyone did, or suspected, apart from one of her ‘bosses’. Her job mainly included sorting their day to day appointments, schmoozing with personnel and smoothing over rough patches with everyone the band pissed off. Basically, her job was being on call 24/7, 365. Was it any wonder her life had gained more of an interest in them than just work. They were basically her life, particularly Roger.

And there were days when they were alone when no one could see him be the true Roger that they were more than boss and employee. They were friends, something more than that. Their time alone was peppered with moments; an inside joke here, a lingering glance or touch there. But then Roger would snap back to his macho self and all the vulnerability was stolen from under him. Before he’d even notice, he’d change. She’d find this snap disheartening, particularly when he’d try to overcompensate by being an absolute wanker.

That was how he had been all week. They, the band, were away in the country whilst they recorded their sixth studio album. It was a remote location, a grand old country house with a recording studio in an old barn. He seemed intent not to show any interest in her, though this had only come about after the boys had teased them on their arrival after he very keenly offered for her to share his bed, as they realised they were one short.

There had been many a discussion after that which resulted in Roger getting up in arms and deciding to sleep on the sofa, his embarrassment causing unnecessary discomfort.

‘Come on guys!’ Roger jeered as the band wrapped their late-night recording session.  
‘Nah mate,’ Brian yawned, ‘it’s late.’  
‘Not to mention fucking freezing,’ John chirped, gesturing to the snow that was gently falling outside the narrow window.  
‘So what? I’m sure we’ll find something to warm us up or someone,’ he said with a wink.  
‘Well, I’m up for that,’ Fred said, ‘you girls are boring.’  
‘Finally, someone fun!’ Roger said with a roll of his eyes which caused John to shove him playfully, as they donned their coats, ‘sure we can’t tempt you?’  
‘Nah mate,’ Brian said with a quick look outside at the snow that was now coming down thick and fast outside.  
‘Your loss,’ Freddie said before turning towards Y/N who was snuggled in a grand armchair in the corner of the room, ‘what about you darling?’  
She looked up, taken aback, though she often spent her free time with them Roger’s frosty attitude had meant that lately she was excluded from any extracurriculars and so she was shocked at the invitation. Not that the boys knew but there had been quite a heated word shared between her and their drummer. She was sat in the chair bundled in sweaters and blankets, her book in hand, not exactly party ready so she said with a meek smile, ‘no thanks Fred, best not.’  
‘Bore!’ he said giving her a nudge on the shoulder before announcing his departure and the fact that he would be back for Roger promptly.

image  
The boys packed up and left her and Roger alone. It was silent for a moment before either of them spoke.  
‘You can come if you want y’know?’ Roger said, not looking at her, instead, he fiddled mindlessly with some buttons on the soundboard.  
‘I know.’  
‘I mean…if you want to of course.’  
‘Okay.’  
‘I know we’re not exactly…’  
‘Rog, it’s fine. I just want to stay here with my book and go to bed,’ she said collecting her things, ‘have fun though.’  
‘I will,’ he said with a half smile that disappeared as soon as she was out of sight.

Y/N jogged out of the barn and across the freezing cold courtyard to the main house. She could hear the faint creaking indicating Brian and John were upstairs but the downstairs was deathly quiet. She deposited her book on the kitchen table, she had no intention of reading in bed but she knew Roger and Freddie wouldn’t have been deterred by just saying she was sleepy- after all, she was sure that they would be able to get her something to ‘help’.

Rubbing her eyes she went upstairs to the tiny bedroom that was hers. She called it a bedroom though it was barely able to hold a double bed. Nevertheless she was thankful for her own space. Quickly she redressed into her night clothes and climbed under the duvet which was baltic. Once her head hit the pillow she felt herself being pulled under into a slumber. Y/N only disturbed when she heard a distinct banging noise come from downstairs. She stirred and heard the clanging coming upstairs. The creak of the floorboards and the heavy footsteps indicated a very drunk person. Y/N lied listening to what she assumed to be Freddie trying to navigate his way to bed, that was until there was a click and the door swung open with a loud bang against the wall.

‘Shit,’ came a not so hushed whisper causing Y/N to wake up properly and rise onto her elbow to see a dark figure illuminated by the landing light, ‘sorry.’  
‘Rog?’ she asked as he stumbled into the room.  
‘Yeah,’he said as he moved inside and came to kneel at the side of her bed where she looked down on him. He was rosy-cheeked and messy-haired, though she didn’t know how much was drink and how much was weather-related, so she asked, ‘Good night?’  
‘Alright,’ he chuckled, ‘bloody cold though.’  
‘Isn’t it supposed to be -1 tonight?’  
‘Felt like -40, had to walk back from the pub too.’  
‘Why?’  
‘No taxis would come this far out of town. A town in the country, more like the third world.’  
‘Can’t expect everything, even for rock stars,’ she teased.  
‘Would’ve been alright if…’  
‘If?’  
‘….if you’d been there,’ he said nervously.

There was a silence. The two of them looked at each other through the darkness before Roger spoke up, ‘I’ve missed you these past few weeks. Not seen you.’  
‘I’ve been right here,’ she stated with a hint of frustration though she tried not to sound too harsh.  
‘I know,’ he said looking around uncomfortably before he continued, ‘mind if i get in. Don’t think the heatings been on and the couch doesn’t seem that appealing right now.’  
‘Oh go on,’ she sighed. He clambered inside, his body like an icicle beside her, making her shiver even more so than earlier, all the warmth she’d built up under the duvet escaping quicker than ever. Roger shirked off his coat and pants under the covers and deposited them on her bedroom floor, ‘bloody hell it’s freezing.’  
‘Yeah,’ she said watching him try to warm himself by rubbing his forearms before saying with a sigh, ‘oh come here.’

She moved over to his side of the bed and cuddled into his side and though he was surprised he allowed her, enjoying the warmth of her body and the bubblegum scent that her hair emitted. There was a silence for a moment as the two of them settled, where all that could be heard was their steady slightly shivering breathing. Roger spoke first, ‘you know I have actually missed you these past few weeks.’  
‘Well, you knew where I was.’  
‘I know, I know,’ he muttered, ‘I just didn’t want-’  
‘What?’  
‘I don’t know. I guess the boys teasing me got to me a little bit.’  
‘Why? You know they’re only messing about.’  
‘I know, it just hit a nerve.’  
‘…Rog. Why?’  
‘I know, I know but….I guess what they said was sort of true.’  
‘Really?’ she asked quietly.  
‘As if you didn’t know.’  
‘Well….sort of,’ she chuckled leaning into him every so slightly and reaching up to press a quick kiss into his neck, ‘you’re not exactly subtle.’  
‘Why didn’t you say anything?’  
‘I was waiting for you besides, who says I like you,’ she said looking up at him with a glint in her eyes and a smirk on her face which he could make out just barely through the darkness. Roger chuckled before saying, ‘well you’re not going to like me in a minute.’

Before she could ask why Roger was on the floor having been pushed off of the small bed after his freezing cold feet touched her legs under her warm pyjamas.


End file.
